As is well known in the terminal connector art, various structures and expedients have been utilized to mount and retain electrical terminal connectors on the associated bases. Among such structures are screws, rivets, sliding connectors, and clamps or clips of one sort or another. With the advent and now wide spread use of printed circuits, and hence, of printed circuit boards, the need has arisen for providing improved terminals for connecting electrical wires or leads for circuit boards.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to providing an improved electrical terminal connector particularly suited for use with, or on printed circuit boards (but not necessarily limited thereto), which terminal is adapted to receive from one to five electrical leads or wires of various gauge sizes with the wires being of either stranded or solid construction.
Tines or leaves are formed and positioned in the terminal connector to securely engage the wires inserted therein and windows or openings are formed in the body of the terminal to assure that a path for solder is provided to insure firm mechanical connection and electrical connection between the wires and the terminal connector.
The inventive terminal connector may be either manually or automatically inserted or mounted in the associated apertures of the printed circuit board. After insertion of the terminal in the associated boards, the terminal is securely retained therein by a unique lug constructions which permits the inventive connector to adapt to and be firmly mounted on printed circuit boards of varying thicknesses.
More specifically, the terminal connector includes flexible lugs which are readily adjustable after insertion of the terminal connector into the printed circuit boards to cause the lug to firmly abut and engage the surface of the printed board to provide a firm mechanical mounting for the terminal connector.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein: